


Poison

by faithful_lie



Series: You and Me (were we meant to be?) [11]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Poetry, This is weird, idk what this is, im weird, lol, poem, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie





	Poison

_You are the poison that runs in my veins, the reason I’ll never be quite right again._

  
_You twisted and broke me to fit into your mould, then cast me out when things were getting old._

  
_Bent to your will ‘til your interest waned, I don’t think I’ll ever be free of your taint._

 

_~_

 


End file.
